On a Power Trip
On a Power Trip is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eighteenth case of the season. It is featured as the sixth and final case set in the Utopian Peaks district of Aurelia. Plot Silvano and the player, with Callum and Lydia, were watching Harley Davidson making her speech when iPineapple CEO Spencer Boldman then stepped up on the stage to push Harley off the stage before saying that TechLife were behind the disappearances in the district. After the CEO spoke for a few minutes, the four detectives witnessed a laser being shot and killing Spencer immediately as the crowd were sprayed with blood. Dom then determined that Spencer was killed with a laser gun. Lydia and Callum then went to evacuate the expo while Silvano joined the player in suspecting Harley for Spencer’s murder. They also suspected entrepreneur Gertrude Scott and scientist Rita Reinguard before they found out that Thomas Wilford was working for iPineapple. They soon suspected him along with hacker Travis Ackerman before they found out that Harley attempted to break into the victim’s office. Despite Harley’s attempted break-in, the team arrested entrepreneur Gertrude Scott for Spencer’s murder. The killer denied firing a laser into Spencer’s chest before cracking under the pressure and breaking down into tears. Gertrude explained that she discovered the truth about TechLife and that they were murdering homeless people supplied by Spencer and his company. The entrepreneur confessed that one of those homeless people was her sister. Deciding that Spencer needed to die for causing the death of her sister, she fired a laser into his chest and killed him. Judge Rodriguez then thought it was suitable for Gertrude to be granted a lifetime sentence in prison. The player and Silvano then went to search for traces of Harley’s whereabouts by going to the TechLife showroom where they found her laptop. Callum was able to ascertain that Harley was indeed the one behind the disappearances and that she was hiding out on the TechLife tower. When it's all revealed, Harley is confronted atop TechLife's tower where they throw the proof at her before she was forced to explain it all. Harley explained that she started taking homeless people off the street and experimenting on them, removing parts and studying their brains in hopes to give the robots the company are developing consciousness. When it's all revealed she raises a gun at the player before being shot herself by Thomas Wilford. The latter then decided to rejoin the department and regain his status as the chief of forensics. Due to the dismantlement of both iPineapple and TechLife, Cal and Travis work together to start a new honest tech company called Cooperman Industries and become co-CEOs together. Finally Vito informed the player and Silvano that he received a message from his family about something going on in Amore Square. The team then headed to the mafia-fuelled and romantically sight-filled district of Amore Square, filled with members of the Italian mafia and romantic lovers and heartbreakers to learn more about Vito’s family that were up to something. Summary Victim *'Spencer Boldman' (shot with a laser and found dead on the stage) Murder Weapon *'Laser Gun' Killer *'Gertrude Scott' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks green smoothies *The suspect has a degree in engineering *The suspect uses FilterPix Appearance *The suspect wears a badge Profile *The suspect has a degree in engineering *The suspect drinks smoothies *The suspect uses FilterPix Appearance *The suspect wears a badge Profile *The suspect drinks green smoothies *The suspect has a degree in engineering Appearance *The suspect wears a badge Profile *The suspect has a degree in engineering *The suspect drinks smoothies *The suspect uses FilterPix Profile *The suspect has a degree in engineering *The suspect uses FilterPix Appearance *The suspect wears a badge Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks green smoothies. *The killer has a degree in engineering. *The killer uses FilterPix. *The killer wears a badge. *The killer is six feet tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate TechLife Showroom. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Broken Badge, Locked Case) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Harley’s Badge; New Suspect: Harley Davidson) *Interrogate Harley Davidson about the victim’s death. (New Crime Scene: Spencer’s Manor) *Investigate Spencer’s Manor. (Result: Spencer’s Tablet, Faded Resume) *Examine Spencer’s Tablet. (Result: Messages; New Suspect: Gertrude Scott) *Interrogate Gertrude Scott about her messages with the victim. *Examine Faded Resume. (Result: Rita’s Resume; New Suspect: Rita Reinguard) *Interrogate Rita Reinguard about the murder. *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Laser Gun) *Analyze Laser Gun. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Laser Gun; Attribute: The killer has a degree in engineering) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks green smoothies) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate iPineapple HQ. (Result: Faded Badge, Torn Card, Victim’s Phone) *Examine Faded Badge. (Result: Badge’s ID; New Suspect: Thomas Wilford) *Talk to Thomas Wilford about his boss’s murder. (Attribute: Thomas has a degree in engineering) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Card Symbol) *Examine Symbol on Card. (Result: Travis’s Signature; New Suspect: Travis Ackerman) *Interrogate Travis Ackerman about why he was in the iPineapple HQ. (Attribute: Travis has a degree in engineering) *Examine Victim’s Phone. (Result: Threatening Photo) *Analyze Threatening Photo. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses FilterPix; New Crime Scene: House Porch) *Investigate House Porch. (Clues: Flowers, Mailbox) *Examine Flowers’ Note. (Result: Rejecting Note) *Interrogate Harley Davidson about her rejecting the victim’s advances. (Attribute: Harley uses FilterPix, has a degree in engineering and drinks green smoothies) *Examine Mailbox. (Result: Bomb) *Analyze Bomb. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Rita Reinguard about the smoke bomb she sent to the victim. (Attribute: Rita has a degree in engineering and drinks green smoothies) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Victim’s Office. (Clues: Victim’s Satchel, Locked Safe, Victim’s Trophy) *Examine Victim’s Trophy. (Result: Brown Flakes) *Examien Brown Flakes. (Result: Pipe Tobacco Ash) *Interrogate Thomas Wilford about his ash on the victim’s trophy. (Attribute: Thomas uses FilterPix and drinks green smoothies) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Stacks of Cash) *Interrogate Gertrude Scott about her stolen cash. (Attribute: Gertrude uses FilterPix, has a degree in engineering and drinks green smoothies) *Examine Victim’s Satchel. (Result: Hacked Tablet) *Analyze Hacked Tablet. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Travis about hacking the victim’s tablet for his secrets. (Attribute: Travis uses FilterPix) *Investigate TechLife Stage. (Clues: Box of Goodies, Broken Camera) *Examine Box of Goodies. (Result: Laser Gun Battery) *Analyze Laser Gun Battery. (09:00:00; The killer wears a badge) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camera Restored) *Analyze Camera. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is six feet tall) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Utopia or Dystopia? (6/6). (No stars) Utopia or Dystopia? (6/6) *Investigate TechLife Showroom. (Clue: Laptop) *Examine Laptop. (Result: Harley’s Laptop) *Examine Harley’s Laptop. (Result: Laptop Contents) *Analyze Laptop Contents. (04:00:00) *Confront Harley about the kidnappings. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Thomas about coming back to the police force. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Callum about the two dismantled companies. *Investigate iPineapple HQ. (Clue: Broken Object) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Sunglasses) *Speak to Travis about giving up hacking to start a new company. (Reward: Electric Hairdo) *Question Vito about what was going on in Amore Square. *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Aurelia Category:Utopian Peaks